


Coffee Shop Cutie

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Series: The Coffee Shop [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Things Hitoka wishes she was better at: Interacting with a Cute Girl
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: The Coffee Shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Coffee Shop Cutie

While working in a coffee shop, Hitoka has gotten used to greeting dozens of people each day. She’s had to force a smile way too many times in the face of grumpy coffee drinkers. However, there is one regular who she will never have to force a smile for, Kiyoko-san. Seeing her walk in is like a breath of fresh air, Kiyoko-san is so pretty and friendly. 

Well to be honest, they’ve only ever said hello, have a good day, and other similar greetings to each other. But she looks friendly, she’ll smile at Hitoka after she tries her coffee. Sometimes she’ll even compliment it before leaving the shop. This in turn makes Hitoka fumble with whatever she’s doing and hopes the customers and her boss don't see her. 

There’s no set pattern to Kiyoko-san’s visits. She does usually visit in the mornings, but will occasionally come by in the afternoon and grab a table. She must be attending the university nearby, Hitoka figures once she sees a sticker of their mascot on Kiyoko-san’s laptop. Wait, that’s Hitoka’s university too. They go to the same university. 

Great, now they have two things in common. Coffee and school. That’s another conversation starter. Hitoka doesn’t think this’ll help her at all. She has been trying to ask Kiyoko-san about herself while she makes her drink. Even when Kiyoko-san orders a baked good and finds a table to sit at, Hitoka can’t make conversation when bringing her the treat. 

How can talking to one girl be so hard? She talks to so many people who visit the shop. Part of that is her customer service voice coming out, it’s part of her job to be nice to the customers. Kiyoko-san isn’t just any customer though, it’s Kiyoko-san. 

Okay, maybe Hitoka has a crush, but it’s not like she can do anything about it. She’s at work and maybe that’s why her attempts to talk with Kiyoko-san have gone so poorly (she’s making up excuses at this point and she knows this). She shouldn’t be chatting up a cute girl on the job, what if her boss sees. Hitoka’s ears get red just thinking about it. 

Hitoka has accepted her defeat. She will not have a proper conversation with Kiyoko-san. That’s fine, she has a job and school to worry about. There’s actually a project deadline coming up for one of her art classes and she has definitely procrastinated on it.

It’s a sunny day outside, slightly cloudy with a little bit of wind. Perfect for sitting in the lawn on campus with other students surrounding her. They're talking to their friends, reading books, or drawing like she is. Sketches of people, animals, and plants fill the page. A warm up before she starts working on the drawing prompt for her class.

Suddenly, there’s a shadow over her notebook and then it quickly disappears as the person next to her sits down. “It’s nice to see you out of uniform.” Hitoka startles a bit, then turns and sees that Kiyoko-san is who sat next to her. 

“You too! I mean it’s nice to see you. You don’t wear a work uniform when visiting the shop, so not that.” Hitoka gives a forced laugh while also cringing internally at how awkward she is. 

Bless Kiyoko-san because she just laughs with her too. Now that Kiyoko-san is settled, she has taken a book out of her bag. “Not to sound cliche, but do you come here often, Yachi-san?” Kiyoko-san’s smiling at her and Hitoka forces herself to not stare and answer the question.

“Yes, especially on days like this! It’s so nice to relax with others even if I’m not actually with anyone. What about you, Kiyoko-san?” Hold on, they’re having a conversation right now. Hitoka 1 - World 0. Yes, she restarted the World’s win count.

“You can call me Shimizu.” Kiyo—Shimizu smiles. “I usually go to an area on the other side of campus, but there were too many people. It’s not so noisy over here.” 

“Oh, you can call me Hitoka.” Hitoka is definitely blushing. But also Hitoka 2 - World 0. “I don’t want to bother you any longer if you’d like some quiet.”

Shimizu is quick to correct her, “No, I would like to keep talking to you. Besides, I started talking to you first.”

They both have given up on drawing and reading, too engaged in their conversation with each other. Topics range from their majors to most embarrassing moments.

“There was a guy in one of my classes, who rushed to follow me after class, got down on one knee, and asked me out on a date.” Shimizu’s covering her face while she’s remembering the scene. “Everyone in our class was surrounding us and started whistling and laughing.”

A giggle escapes from Hitoka’s lips before she could help it. “I’m sorry for laughing, that’s really terrible. That situation is so strange, I can’t imagine what it’d be like. What’d you say?”

“I told him I don’t date people I have classes with.” As she says this, she looks over at Hitoka from between her fingers. “When really, I only date women.” 

Hitoka nearly starts yelling at that, but manages to keep it contained. She’s screaming internally as she responds, “That’s good, I hope he didn’t bother you after that. And yes, same, women.”

It’s Shimizu’s turn to laugh now, but Hitoka isn’t so embarrassed anymore. She will willingly say or do any awkward or embarrassing thing to make Shimizu laugh because of her. 

“I’ve really liked talking to you, Hitoka. I’d like to do this again, would you want to get lunch soon?” 

“Yes! That’d be great! It was so nice talking with you today,” Hitoka says. She doesn’t think her smile can get any bigger on her face. 

“Perfect, here put your number in my phone and I’ll message you later.” Once Hitoka hits save, Shimizu thanks her and starts packing her stuff. “I have to go, but look out for my message about lunch. It’s a date.” With that Shimizu waves goodbye and is on her way. 

Letting out a deep breath, Hitoka lays down on her back and looks at the sky. The sun is setting now, she doesn’t know how long she was talking to Shimizu, but it must’ve been a few hours. 

“It’s a date,” Hitoka says to herself, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> sky


End file.
